All I Want For Christmas Is You
by slenderpanda597
Summary: Yuletide fun including one way in which I think Severus and Rolanda should have got together.


(a/n - Well I was getting into the spirit of Christmas and listening to Christmas songs when this particular song came on, and the idea for this songfic came into my head. I've only done one other songfic, but since music is very important in my life, I will probably do lots more, so if it is terrible please let me know in the nicest way possible, and if it is okay, please let me know so I can continue! Anyway, j k Rowling owns harry potter and co etc, I clearly don't. The song also isn't mine, it was sung by Mariah Carey and I definitely cannot sing like that and I never will. Please don't sue me or anything since I can assure you, this was only done as a bit of yuletide fun! Apart from all that gubbins, on with the show old bean!)

**All I want for Christmas is you.**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_ There is just one thing I need_

_ I don't care about the presents_

_ Underneath the Christmas tree_

Severus Snape stared at the few presents underneath his small Christmas tree, situated in the corner of his dungeon. Severus didn't mind Christmas, in fact, he rather enjoyed it since most of the students were gone at the time, but he never really had anyone special to enjoy the festivities with. He looked at the presents which he wasn't particularly bothered about. Minerva and Albus got him something every year, but everyone knew that they celebrated the day in their own special way. Together. While every year, Severus sat in his dungeon, pining for what could have been.

_I just want you for my own_

_ More than you could ever know_

_ Make my wish come true_

_ All I want for Christmas_

_ Is you_

Rolanda Hooch sat staring at the staff photograph of the year gone by at Hogwarts. She was still a relatively new teacher - she had only begun teaching that September after retiring from professional quidditch, but already she had been captured. Captured by his most precious body, and enticed in further by his dark personality. Rolanda knew how lonely he would be at Christmas, but she also knew that he wanted to be alone. Oh, why couldn't he see that he was meant to be with her? Christmas was never a big deal for the woman, she never had anyone special to share it with. Though this year, there was a certain someone she was longing to spend the holidays with.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_ There is just one thing I need_

_ And I don't care about the presents_

_ Underneath the Christmas tree_

Severus wandered over to the small pile of presents. Alongside the presents off Minerva and Albus and a few off his Slytherins, there was another present. Looking at the label, Severus noticed that it was from the new flying instructor, Rolanda Hooch. He sighed, didn't she realize that Severus didn't really celebrate Christmas? She would learn over time that Severus spent his festive season drowning his sorrows with a bottle of firewhisky, whilst crying over Lily. Christmas was the only time that Severus allowed his harsh mask to slip, as at Christmas nobody needed to see him for at least a week while he composed himself. Lily had been his one TRUE love, the one who had made his heart flutter. Rolanda, this new member of staff, was pretty in her own way, Severus had to admit, with her athletic physique and her cropped hair. Severus glanced at the presents again, he really wasn't bothered about them. All he wanted was someone to love.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_ There upon the fireplace_

_ Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_ With a toy on Christmas Day_

Rolanda was decorating her chambers when she realised something was missing. Looking around her chambers, she noticed her fireplace. Though she had made it look very festive, draped in gold tinsel to match the golden snitches used as baubles on the tree, she realised what was missing. A stocking. They always had stockings when they had a team get together over Christmas when she played professional quidditch. Rolanda sighed. She didn't want a stocking, since she didn't really want presents. All she wanted, was somebody to love.

_I just want you for my own_

_ More than you could ever know_

_ Make my wish come true_

_ All I want for Christmas is you_

_ You baby_

Severus was shocked at himself. So shocked in fact, that he lay face down on his bed and thought. Lily was always his only one, nobody had ever competed with her prettiness and charming personality. Yet, here Severus was, mooning over his new colleague! Severus felt uncomfortable. What had come over him? He didn't feel such an attachment to Lily anymore, as if she had been some sort of passing faze, a crush, even. But surely a crush couldn't last for over 5 years, could it?

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_ I won't even wish for snow_

_ And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_ Underneath the mistletoe_

Rolanda glanced up longingly at the mistletoe she had placed on the ceiling. She contemplated taking it down. Afterall, it didn't look as if she would be using it anytime soon. Still, a woman could dream. That was her problem, all Rolanda did was dream. Whenever someone, like Minerva, had asked Rolanda what she wanted for Christmas, she had just told them that she didn't really want much. Rolanda didn't even care if it snowed. In her opinion, snow was something which should be shared with someone special, who you could laugh and have fun with whilst at the same time enjoying the magic and peacefulness that snow brought. The problem was, Rolanda wasn't like Minerva, who had Albus to share her special times with. Rolanda was alone.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_ To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_ I won't even stay awake to_

_ Hear those magic reindeer click_

Severus tossed and turned in his bed, trying to find some comfort from the horrendous time he was having as Christmas drew ever nearer. It was common knowledge among the staff members that Severus stayed in his rooms, so they all wrote to him if they needed to speak to him. He had most recently had a letter from Minerva on behalf of Nearly-Headless Nick, who wanted to borrow one of the dungeons for a party with the headless hunt. However, Severus just hadn't got it in him to reply. All he wanted to do was sleep.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_ Holding on to me so tight_

_ What more can I do?_

_ Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_ You_

Rolanda tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. All she could think of was how lonely she was as Christmas got nearer, and how much she wanted a certain somebody to come and wrap her in his arms, and spend the night whispering lovely things into her ear, as she snuggled into his chest, which she was pretty sure would be toned and muscled, and just the right shape for her to snuggle into. All she wanted that Christmas was Severus.

_Oh all the lights are shining_

_ So brightly everywhere_

_ And the sound of children's_

_ Laughter fills the air_

Severus knew he had to keep up appearances, so on Christmas day he made himself look presentable and joined in the feast with the rest of the staff and the students who had stayed through the Christmas holidays. The meal, in Severus' eyes, was utterly depressing. The children were laughing and he decorations were incredibly bright, the staff had outdone themselves that year, and Severus found it made him feel slightly sick. He did notice however, that one voice didn't have much input into the pointless chatter, just like his own. And that voice was Rolanda's.

_And everyone is singing_

_ I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_ Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_ Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

Rolanda felt faint. The meal and decorations at Hogwarts were wonderful, she thought. However, all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears as she gave sparse responses to the questions and comments made. She knew what would make herself feel better. All she needed was one person. And that person was Severus.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_ This is all I'm asking for_

_ I just want to see my baby_

_ Standing right outside my door_

After the meal ended, which had seemed to go on for millenia in Severus' eyes, he made his way back down to the dungeons. Normally, it was at this point every year where Severus would long to be back inside his own chambers, so that he could dream about Lily and what could have been in his life. However, this particular year, Severus found that as he was walking to his dungeons he wasn't longing to dream about Lily. Instead, he was hoping that a completely different person would be stood outside his door. Severus couldn't understand what was going on inside his head. He decided he needed to go for a walk. Swiftly turning on his heel in a flurry of black robes, Severus marched away from the dungeons.

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_ More than you could ever know_

_ Make my wish come true_

_ Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_ You baby_

After the staff meal, Rolanda headed back to her rooms in a daze. Christmas was mainly over, but she still had an entire evening left to spend being lonely. Rolanda sighed, and fought back the tears that were threatening to come as she felt as lost and alone as ever. In fact, Rolanda didn't know if anything, even quidditch, could make her feel better. The only thing she was sure would drive away the pain was not in sight. The only thing Rolanda wanted was Severus. Deciding that a night of mourning for what she had never had could happen later rather than sooner, Rolanda decided to take walk. And with that, she headed towards the icy cold grounds of Hogwarts.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_ All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_ All I want for Christmas is you baby _

They were both in their own worlds. They were both wrapped up in their own thoughts. They were both thinking about each other. They were so much in their own worlds that they didn't notice each other. That is, not until they had bumped into each other. Simultaneously stuttering and stammering excuses they didn't realise who they had bumped into. That is, until they looked up. And when they looked up, a force so powerful overtook their bodies it was like nothing they had ever felt before. All of a sudden, their bodies entwined and they were kissing until they had to stop and breathe. As if she could read his mind, she took his hand and lead him towards her rooms. That night was the best night they had ever spent, and as the rest of the school slept silently, if one listened very carefully, it may have been possible to hear to hushed whispers coming from her chamber, both at the same time:

"All I wanted for Christmas was you."


End file.
